


Jake has a sensory overload while at work

by mycatbringsmedeadrodents



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Jake Peralta, F/M, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Meltdown, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatbringsmedeadrodents/pseuds/mycatbringsmedeadrodents
Summary: Jake has a sensory overload while at work. Amy helps calm him down.





	Jake has a sensory overload while at work

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Jake does self harm in this as a form of stimming there is nothing too graphic but please be warned.

Jake was not having a good day. These were rarer now that he had Amy to support him but there were still days a couple of times a month when his nerves felt simultaneously like they were on fire and that they weren't there at all. He could sense Amy glancing worryingly over at him from across their desks every minute or so taking in his bouncing leg , how he'd bitten his lip to the point of bleeding, and how every now and then the nails of his left hand would dig into his palm, and honestly it was pissing him off, he's fine there is nothing wrong with him, absolutely nothing at all.

It's just the light over his desk is definitely buzzing a lot louder then usual, and he is certain it is a lot brighter too. The words on the paperwork he is trying to do are swimming and suddenly the room feels a lot smaller and he needs to get out,and he can't breathe, _cant breathe_. A hand on his shoulder makes him jump and he slowly turns his head to see Amy's concerned face looking down at him. How had he not noticed her walking round here? Her shoes always squeak so loudly on the floor. More importantly why can she breathe? Does she not know there is literally no oxygen in here. He can see her lips moving but he can't hear anything above a mumble over those fucking lights. Her hands slowly guide him up he can't feel his legs but he thanks fuck that they seem to be doing the thing at the moment. He can see the rest of the precinct trying to make it look like they are not looking at him as he and Amy make their way to the break room.

He is grateful when Amy lowers him down to the floor with his back against the wall somehow knowing that the softness of the sofa or chairs would be too much for him right now. She stands too leave and he grabs at her sleeves to make her stay. 

'Don't go, please, don't,' he whimpers. He thinks she replies but she still leaves the room glancing back at him as she does so. She returns two minutes later holding his headphones and stress ball, she must have been to his locker, it's a bit late for the ball now though he realises as he looks down at his palms to see blood dripping off them onto the floor. How did that get there? He wonders.

'Oh that's mine,' from the look on Amy's face he only then realise he said that out loud.

Amy slowly pries open his fingers and forces the ball into his fist putting the headphones to the side for when he had calmed down a bit. She looks down at his shaking form. Knees drawn up tightly to his chest with his forehead resting on them, his arms wrapped tightly around his shins with the stress ball clenched in his hand as if his life depended on it. Which, Amy thought, it probably felt like it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic and also my first ever piece of creative writing done of my own free will I also failed my English language GCSE. But I tried and I enjoyed it so yeah. My spelling and grammar are not the best so please comment if you notice something. Also I am totally up to making this longer if anyone would want to read it. :)


End file.
